The present research program is addressed to the question of how new and more flexible sex-role orientations are or may be developed in children. Towards this end, the studies seek to identify groups of children at two developmental levels (six- and nine-year olds) who exhibit either traditional or flexible sex-role orientations. The correlates of these differing patterns will be intensively investigated, utilizing information with regard to family interaction and work patterns, personality variables, school atmosphere, peer and sibling attitudes, and differential exposure to varying adult models on television shows and in books preferred. The mental health implications of conflicting information and feedback will be assessed. This multi-variate approach will be adopted in an attempt to expand upon existing theoretical approaches which have focused exclusively upon parents as the primary socializing agents for sex-role development.